Angela Baker (real)
Angela Baker is the main antagonist of the horror film Return to Sleepaway Camp. She was believed to have been dead and was replaced by her twin brother, though later returned and committed a murder spree. She was portrayed by Colette Lee Corcoran in Sleepaway Camp and by Felissa Rose in Return to Sleepaway Camp. Powers and Abilities *'Disguise Mastery': Angela can disguise very well and people don't seem to notice. She once disguised herself as a sheriff. Weapons used *Barbed Wire *Her hands *String *Long Sharp Spike *Hammer *Car tire *Spike Bed *Rats *Gasoline *Fire *Noose *Deep, fried oil *Trash compactor Victims Angela observes and kills people who were picking on Alan. List Of Victims *'Mickey': For being lazy, ill-tempered, and alteration and picking a fight with Alan, Angela grabs him by the feet and shoves his head into the fryer, then disposes of his body in the trash compactor outside. *'Weed': For doing drugs and pulling a mean prank on Alan, Angela ties and gags him to a chair, forces gasoline down his throat then lights a cigarette causing his insides to burn and exploded. Frank deems it as an accident. *'Frank Kostic': For being greedy, abusive, infective and not helping Alan and being mean and abusive to him, Angela knocks him out with a hammer and ties him to a chair, he then places a cage full of rats who eaten through his eye and out through his intestines. He was later found by Ronnie and Jenny. *'Randy': For bullying Alan, Angela ties a fishing wire to his penis and the other line to Linda's jeep, she drove off to fled from the killer not knowing about the fishing line as it pulls his cock off and bleeds to death. Karen later finds his body. *'Linda': In a attempt to drive away in her jeep, Linda droves into a line of barbed wire which wraps around her head and she crashed into a tree for being bitchy to Alan. Karen later found her. *'T.C.': For bullying Alan, have people see him in his underwear, and nicknaming him "Blowjob", Angela impales his eye with a spike and raving it around, he accidentally hits a wall forcing it through his eye. *'Bella': For being mean to Alan, Bella stumbles upon the bottom part of the upper bed with spikes as Angela jumps on it causing the bed to fall on her, impaling her with numerous nails. Her body was later found by Karen and Marie. *'Michael': Ronnie, Jenny, and Ricky found Michael skinned alive for beating Alan up, almost killing him have people see him in his underwear, and also for skinning frogs, kicking them, and animal cruelty. *'Sheriff Pete Hernandez': After the credits of the film, a flashback was shown revealing Angela had got the Sheriff under the broken down car and crushed his head for his disguise. Trivia *She was believed to be deceased until her actress revealed her survival. See Also *Angela Baker - Her twin brother who pretended to be her. Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Female Category:Trickster Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Vigilante Category:Delusional Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone